


The Sexual Awakening of Kozume Kenma

by InsominiacArrest



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Growing Up, M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 08:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5912590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsominiacArrest/pseuds/InsominiacArrest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma is in college, and he’s sort of kind of ready to have sex. Or at least, not be in the dark about it.</p><p>Kuroo/Kenma is the end game but there other pairs along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sexual Awakening of Kozume Kenma

Introduction

Contrary to popular believe, Kozume Kenma did have a libido. Not having one would be fine too of course, he could work with that, but for now he definitely had a sex drive.

 

He spent a great deal of his youth feeling indifferent to it, perhaps fascinated, like a conductor watching his own band but not playing along. Passive, non-confrontational.

 

'Smart, handsome, available’ Kuro had made a joke dating-profile for him, adding at the end, ‘attractive best friend seeks mate for very lost cat who likes video games.’ Kenma sighed heavily and immediately deleted it.

 

And Kenma knew how to take care of himself. He knew how to make himself twist the blankets up in his fist and make himself breathlessly climax at the height of embarrassing small noises.

 

But people had to want to do that someone else for some reason he figured. To bury themselves inside another human and give them everything. 

 

Of course, he wasn’t Kuroo, or Oikawa, he couldn’t just point at a stranger and find himself banging them in the back of a club bathroom. It was his body, to be looked at and examined by a strangers, bare and embarrassing, no. He would have to ‘date’ them. 

And Kenma had been avoiding that for quite some time. 

 

Not only did the thought of a two-person dinner or movie twist his stomach into knots, he also just didn’t  _ get _ it.

 

He'd be walking home from class, the sky dark and a drizzle of rain weighing down his as he walked and tried to review his Tech and Design class.

His eyes would wander, drawn to the luminescent honey bright windows of a restaurant. A man would tuck his lover's hair behind her ear, the soft looks, the couple on the next block holding hands. Shivering and whispering words like gentle drops of mist on the air.

It was lost on him.

How they did all those little things without feeling sick with nervousness was beyond him.

It was not abnormal for Kenma to not know what to do with a social display, but he could usually interrupt it. How they would react, what people thinking behind their thick heavy eyes that Kenma learned to read like books when he had nothing else to say.

 

And he often had nothing else to say.

 

So, when he decided he declared he might want to date, it was not surprising his room mates whooped and cackled like it was the newest invention since the toaster.

Kenma Kozume wanted to date.


End file.
